1) Technical Field
The subject invention relates to a method for manufacturing an interior automotive component such as a headrest or armrest and to the interior automotive components made using the method of the present invention.
2) Description of the Prior Art
Interior automotive components, such as headrests and armrests, can be manufactured using a variety of manufacturing methods. The components generally comprise a frame structure, a foam bun and a trim cover. Foam-in-place technology has been used successfully to produce luxury headrests. Additionally, injection molded or blow molded components have been used for attachment to the frame structure. However, the interior components which incorporate the molded components still require the use of a foam bun to produce the desired shaping of the interior component.
The disadvantages of the prior art may be overcome by providing an interior component having a molded "bun" molded directly onto a frame structure to be integrated therewith and then covering the molded "bun" with a trim cover having a flexible pad.